Sweet Annie
by AllieKat21
Summary: The world has gone to hell, she was told her brother is dead by the one person she can't stand. Annie isn't what she used to be. She wants to be left alone most of the time but a certain redneck has been greeting under skin. Rated M for my dirty mouth and mind
1. Sweet Annie

**Ok first Walking Dead story so I hope you guys like it and let me know. I haven't written in awhile either but decide it was time to get back to it. **

**So as usual I don't own anyone but Annie… I don't own the title either it was borrowed from Zac Brown Band.**

No one likes waking up; in fact most people roll over and squish their eyes closed tight trying to warn off the inevitable morning light. And the impending dread of what's to come especially in this new world when nothing is guaranteed anymore.

That's why with a loud grunt the young woman alone in her tent reluctantly sat up and removed her sleeping bag and extra blankets from her body, letting the early morning chill run through her. Rubbing the left over sleep from her eyes and trying her best to detangle her dark wavy hair she began to dress to meet up with the others for morning chores.

"God you'd think when the world ends early mornings would end with it." She mumbled and climbed out of the tent stiffly.

"Aunt Annie! Aunt Annie!" the young excited voice of her nephew called out to her as he ran to close the distance between them.

Annie Grimes nearly had the wind knocked out of her when Carl flung his arms around her waist coughing them to stumble back a bit, and Annie to plant her feet down so she wouldn't fall.

"Easy there boy, God how are you so darn chipper in the morning." Annie laughed while holding the young boy tightly against her.

The world might have gone to shit but at least she had her family with her, well most of her family. Her sister-in-law Lori and nephew Carl made it with her but the most important person hadn't. A deep pain ripped through her chest and stomach when she thought of her older brother.

Rick Grimes had been her rock, her best friend and confidant all their lives. Always looking out for her always had her back through thick or thin. She had been his sweet Annie, but now he was gone shot in the line of duty and in a coma. Annie had been taking care of him as his nurse. He had been brought to her hospital after the accident and she refused to let anyone else care for him, rules be dammed he was her brother her responsibility.

When all hell broke loose she wanted to take him with her and fought like hell to try to get to him, but had been forced to leave him behind by his best friend. She was told that he was already gone and they had to go now before it was too late, they still needed to get Carl and Lori out of there.

As reluctant as Annie was to admit it out load Shane Walsh had saved her life and the lives of her only family that day. Like most people that fateful day though Annie had lost a part of herself. She no longer laughed, smiled, or giggled like she used to. Before the end a smile was always on her face, she could light up a room in minutes. Sadly she had sunk into herself and built walls around herself out of self preservation. The only ones allowed in them were Carl and his little friend in camp Sophia. It was hard to be bitter with them around you. So young so innocent, Annie made an effort for them but no one else. Well not entirely the other loner of the group was tolerable, although he could grind her nerves like no one else and his brother was an ass, she still preferred to be hanging back with him than the others.

A tugging on her arm brought her out of her depressing thoughts and a small smile crept on her face looking at the smiling Carl.

"Come on squirt lets grab some breakfast before work begins." She said moving them towards the morning fire, holding the boy close to her side.

Early mornings were nothing new to Daryl Dixon, most of his time was spent in the woods and it was always better to get started before early light. Besides the more time he spent away from camp the better. How he and his older brother ended up with this bunch of misfits he sure as hell didn't know, or why they stuck around.

Everyone around here bugged the ever living shit out of him. The women were whinny and annoying, the old man wanted in everyone's business, the kids were too noisy and always in the way. And don't get him started with the damn cop; the guy had a major stick up his ass and God complex. When around him Daryl spent it glaring daggers at the guy, itching for an excuse to knock him out. The way he marched around and barked orders, and talked down to people made Daryl's skin crawl.

He wasn't the only one the guy bothered it seemed the little thing Annie Grimes hated the son of a bitch too. Her arms were always crossed her posture tense and defensive when he was close. Her voice had an icy bitter edge to it when she spoke to him. If looks alone could kill the guy would be dead and buried a hundred times over by now.

Annie herself wasn't so bad, not that Daryl would admit it to her. She didn't bitch like the other women, she got her shit done and on her own. Most of the time she kept to herself, she spent time with the boy who he knew was her nephew and his little friend. Occasionally she would come by and talk with him but she didn't pry into him like some of the others tried. Most of the times she sat with her nose in a book while he worked on his crossbow or skinned his kill of the day. Apparently blood and guts didn't bother her in the least, a good quality to have in this new world.

Once Daryl asked her why she kept coming around, and her only reply was to tell him to shut up and deal with it he was the only one she could stand right now, she like that he was silent. After that he just let her sit there, not like she bothered him too much when she was around, again not like he would tell her that.

Daryl approached the morning fire crossbow already strapped to him ready for his trek in the woods. When Annie walked up to him, as usual a blank look on her face as she handed him a bowl of oatmeal and a small bag he knew held water and something to snack on later while he hunted.

"Can't leave without eating something." She told him quietly, hands jammed in the pockets of her jeans.

"Thanks." Was mumbled and with that Daryl turned away from her and headed back to his tent.

"Hey! Be careful out there Dixon!" Annie called out to him stopping him in his track, that was the first time she said that to him.

"Whatever...Tiny" he turned and called back to her, knowing she hated being called that a reminder of her small size compared to the others.

Daryl had to bite back a smirk when she glared at him arms crossed as she stormed away dark hair swinging behind her. She wasn't too bad, again not like he would admit it to her or anyone for that matter. Annie shared the same thought about him as she sat with Carl to have breakfast.

**Ok first chapter, let me know what you think, just remember there is a difference between being critical in a good way and being a asshole.**

**Thanks Allie.**


	2. Brothers

**First off thank you to everyone that has added this story as a favorite and is now following it, it makes me keep writing, that and I work nights so it keeps me away on my down time at work. **

**Anyway I own nothing except Annie, now on with chapter two, enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

The mid afternoon sun in Georgia could make you feel like you were roasting in hell. With her share of chores done Annie grabbed the book that was currently entertaining her from her tent and headed down to the quarry hoping being near the water would cool her down some.

Unfortunately while climbing out of the tent with book in hand she ran smack into Merle, the older of the two Dixon brothers. Merle's attitude and crude manner could rub anyone in camp the wrong way, but not Annie, she was used to dealing with it as a nurse. Most of the time she laughed at him which seemed to irritate him and just try to get her riled up even more, with it backfiring on him every time.

"Howdy there sweetheart where ya off to this afternoon?" he asked with a leer in his eyes as they racked over her body.

Annie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just down to the quarry Merle." She moved to brush past him.

Merle slung his arm around her and pulled her tight to his side. Her 5"2 height making her just level under his chest.

"Well how about you let a gentleman escort you, not safe to go by yourself." His close proximity was starting to irritate her; it was too damn hot to be near anyone especially when you're close to their armpit.

"Yea sure if you find me a gentleman, ugh Merle get off me it's too damn hot and you need deodorant for fucksake." She said while pushing at his side.

"Well I know darlin' that's the point, get you all hot then down to the water to strip down for old Merle." There was that leer of his again.

"Ugh in your dreams buddy." And with that Annie slammed her elbow into his side and her foot down on to his nice and hard.

The quick pain and suddenness made Merle drop his arm and step away from the young woman and watch in disbelief as she made her way down to the water, like assaulting him was a normal part of her day.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath and turned away to go lick his wounded pride till next time.

Annie had just settled down under a tree in the shade to open her when a shadow loomed over her. Looking up she expected to see Lori or Shane ready to chastise her like a child. Instead she came face to face with Daryl. Neither said anything just stated at one another daring the other to break the silence.

"Ok I give what you want?" with a sigh she closed the book in her lap.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her, cross bow in his lap. "nothin' didn't feel like listening to my brother bitch and moan about the elbow you threw at him." He mumbled as he started on cleaning his blots.

"Yea sorry about that, didn't feel like him following me down here, thought slight violence would get my point across." She opened her book to her marked page and focused on the words.

"Nah don't be Merle's an ass, I should know grew up with him and all." His focus on still on his bolts as he spoke.

"Most big brothers are mine tried to keep me under lock and key most of the time."

When he didn't respond Annie just kept talking. Her eyes never leaving the pages. Normally she wasn't much of a talker, that's why her and Daryl got along but lately Rick had been crossing her mind and she needed to get her thoughts out.

"It was just us most of the time, our mom died when I was ten, dad worked all the time. So Rick looked out for me, made me carry a walkie-talkie when I went out to ride my bike even. Didn't last long since I threw it in the river after a few days. Tried like hell to keep me away from boys too. Once when I was seventeen I had snuck out of the house to go driving with a boy from my class. When I climbed back through my bedroom window almost had a heart attack when he turned my lamp on. We had it out, didn't speak to him for a week." Annie felt something trickle down her face and brought her hand up almost surprised to see wetness from a lone tear.

Daryl just looked at her, a little surprised that she actually shared something about her brother. Normally they had an understanding silence with each other. It made him a little uncomfortable, he wasn't sure if she was expecting him to share something of his past with her. But looking over he saw she was focused back on her book.

"That's what big brothers are supposed to do." the sound of his voice startled him, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

But it seemed to bring what could pass for a small smile to her face, and he liked it on her.

"Yea I guess they are."

**Ok there you go chapter two, I'd love to hear from you guys on what you thought. **


	3. Morning baths & tattoos

It wasn't dawn just yet and Annie was wide awake listening for any movement around camp. When she hear nothing she began to gather her bathing supplies, just because the world had gone to shit doesn't mean you have to give up some kind of personal hygiene.

Plus it helped that you had a go to guy for supplies, Glenn was her new best friend when he brought back shampoo and soap and razors for her when she asked. Once she had all her necessities she quietly crept out of her tent and past the others.

"Where are you going?" someone whispered causing Annie to jump and drop the bottle of mint lavender shampoo, Glenn had some good taste that was for sure.

Turing she sighed with relief to see it was only Daryl. "I'm going down to the quarry to take a bath. She said while bending to pick up her bottle.

"By yourself?" Daryl came closer to her.

"Yea generally I don't use bathing as a group activity." With that she turned and started back down to the water.

"Shouldn't be out by yourself this early. 'sides how can you keep on your toes when you're down there being girly?"

Turing back to him Annie shrugged, "So come keep watch, and good hygiene isn't girly…it's normal, you should try it sometime." She smiled at him and began walking again.

Daryl thought about turning back around and going back to sleep. But a nagging voice in the back of his mind wouldn't let her him leave the girl unarmed and vulnerable.

"Ah hell." He hurried to catch up with her.

When he caught up Annie was already kicking off her sandals she had slipped on her back to him. She had already laid out a big pink and orange towel with a couple bottles on it.

"Didn't think you would actually follow."

"Like I said shouldn't be down here on your own. Where ya get all this stuff anyway?" he asked wondering why women needed so much stuff to take a simple bath, in and out that was how it was supposed to be.

"Glenn I asked him last time he made a run brought me back some nice stuff too." Now turn around and no peaking." Annie turned to look at him to see if he would listen to her request.

Rolling his eyes turned around as she asked. Satisfied that he wouldn't peak at her Annie quickly took her sleep shorts and tee-shirt off and slipped into the water till she was almost waist deep in the cool water.

Daryl tried to stay focused on looking for any kind of threat that could come their way but couldn't help himself from listening to the small splashes Annie was making and the humming she had started. Also knowing that she was naked in the water not far from him wasn't helping, he was a red blooded male after all and Annie wasn't too bad to look at.

He would glance over his shoulder slightly to make sure she was within close range, just in case something happened.

When the humming stopped suddenly though he turned quickly to see Annie had disappeared. Before he could call out to her he saw her surface quickly with her back still to him, long dark hair slicked back. He knew he should have turned back but couldn't look away.

Her skin had a light tan too it from being in the sun all the time and looked soft and inviting. Her wet hair hung past her shoulder blades, but when she moved it over to one side something caught his eye. It was a tattoo he never noticed it before, but then again she mostly wore light tee-shirts around camp. From this distance he couldn't make out the design but he could tell there was color to it and looked about the size of his fist. Daryl never would have imagined Annie getting a tattoo; mostly because he would think her brother would have had a fit. He also wondered if she was hiding anymore. With those thoughts in mind he turned back around to give her back her privacy.

After her body had adjusted to the cool temperature of the water Annie dunked herself under the surface, fully waking herself up. Humming again she ran the razor she had quickly over her legs from ankle to hip and under her arms and began to wash with her soft soap. Annie reminded herself again to thank Glenn when she saw him next, he had grabbed her some nice stuff all smelling soft and delicate, plus Glenn was a nice kid in general a little awkward but sweet.

After scrubbing her long hair clean Annie dove under the water once more to rinse and headed back to shore. Seeing Daryl still had his back to her

"Ok I'm getting out; don't turn around till I say." Quickly Annie moved up the beach to her towel and clothes. She quickly dried her skin before redressing.

"ok let's head back." She said while standing next to him.

The short walk back was silent and when they got back to Annie's tent Daryl stood outside while she leaned in to place her bath stuff away in a corner. She climbed back in, intending to lie back for awhile before the others woke up for the day.

"Thanks for watching my back." She said starting to zip the tent.

"No problem." He shrugged and turned to go back to his tent also. "By the way, nice tattoo." He called over his shoulder before slipping in and not giving her a chance to respond before his flap was zipped shut quickly.

Sitting there with her hand holding the flap of her tent Annie's mouth dropped in shock, 'he peaked! Oh that's it Dixon payback is gonna be a bitch.' She thought shaking herself out of her shock and smirking at the idea of making him squirm.


	4. Secrets

**Ok here you go guys the next couple chapters, sorry it took so long. Work has been crazy busy and I'm training someone so no time to write at night till now. Anyway please read, enjoy, and review.**

It had been a few days since Daryl had kept watch over Annie in the quarry and had revealed he'd seen her tattoo, and who knows what else of her.

Since then Annie had been getting payback by making him squirm a bit. Nothing major just well timed innuendos that would make him flush a bit; slight brushes against him that would make his body stiffen and make him send a playful glare her way.

The playful banter between then made Annie a little less tense, reminded her even in this world she was still a twenty-eight year old woman who missed flirting with men. And if she could still make one blush even just a little it meant she still had it. Daryl could give as good as he got mostly sneaking up on her; he was too ninja like her had deiced

But there was no time for antics today Daryl was on watch on top of the RV and Annie had been placed on watch duty for Carl and Sophia. Carol was busy helping Andrea and Lori had disappeared to God knows where.

"Where did your mom go anyway Carl?" Annie asked watching the boy concentrate on a math problem.

"Said she was gonna gather fire wood with Shane."

"Fire wood? Amy and I just did that two days ago, brought back a shit load." The two kids looked up from their work when she let the cuss slip.

"Oh don't give me those looks, you both have heard far worse from me." And it was true Annie had a mouth like a sailor, although she tried to keep it in check around those two.

"Hey guys how's it going over here?" Dale asked as he came over to check on their progress.

The kids grumbled about math, making the adults laugh.

"Hey Dale can you keep an eye on them for me." Annie asked getting up from her spot to make room for the older man.

"Yea sure let's see if I can dust off some cobwebs and help." The old man might be a busy-body at times but he was kind to everyone.

As Annie walked by the RV she caught Daryl's eye and sent him a playful wink and swaying her hips just a bit more. She giggled a little when he turned away quickly.

Walking through the woods as quietly as she could Annie kept her eyes and ears open for any movement. She couldn't place it but she had a gut feeling something wasn't right and her gut was never wrong. Rick used to call it a Grimes sixth sense.

As she went further the sound of rustling leaves caught her attention. Gripping her hunting knife Annie moved slowly and quietly towards the sound. When she grew closer she heard more, soft sighs and light giggles.

Annie knew those sounds, it had been awhile but she knew the sounds of a woman receiving some special attention. Sneaking around a tree keeping out of sight she felt her stomach drop. On the forest floor among the leaves and twigs was her sister-in-law and brother's best friend half naked and going at each other like their lives depended on it.

With simmering anger and betrayal Annie gripped her knife tighter and headed back towards camp. She was too worked up to confront either of them, and when the mood struck Annie could have a bad temper and was known to hit first ask questions later.

Daryl saw Annie approach came from his perch atop the RV and could tell something was wrong just by looking at her. She was moving with purpose, her body was stiff and her face blank hands clenched at her sides. He jumped down and signaled for Glenn to come over and cover for him. Moving towards her he blocked her with his body.

"What's wrong?" he put his hands up to stop her from moving around him. Over the last few weeks the two had developed a friendship of sorts, something Merle was always on him about.

"Nothing just let me by." Her voice was cold but you could hear the hurt in it.

"No not till you tell me what's wrong. Did something happen in the woods, did you get hurt?" he quickly scanned her over but didn't see any marks.

"I'm fine just walk away Daryl." Annie's voice carried and gained the attention of the others around them.

"Aunt Annie are you ok…it mom ok?" Carl had crept up to them and was looking between his aunt and the hunter.

"Yea buddy everything is fine, come on I'll read you a story." She turned her nephew away. "Just meet me in my tent tonight after the others go to bed. Tell you then." She led Carl away keeping him tucked close to her side.

Hours passed and the fires had been extinguished for the night. Everyone had retired to their tents for the night. Making sure the cost was clear Daryl snuck quietly over to Annie's tent and unzipped the flap.

Annie was laying back on her makeshift bed twisting a small stuffed bunny around when the sound of a zipper made her look up quickly. She settled back down when she saw who her late night visitor was.

"Hey" Daryl whispered and climbed inside to sit next to her.

"Hey." Annie sat up the old toy in her lap.

Neither said anything just sat in silence Daryl took the time to look around his surroundings. A small pile of clothes sat in a corner ready to be washed. He smirked a little noticing the green and pink lacey garments that sat on top. Following his line of vision Annie saw what he was looking at and leaned over to cover them.

"Nice panties…and bunny." Daryl laughed a little at her blush when he grabbed the stuffed animal she had dropped.

"Ok secrets out I have addiction to lace underwear and sleep with a childhood toy." She blushed and grabbed the toy back, tucking him behind her pillow.

"Yea your just full of secrets aint ya." It was his turn to make her squirm a bit and the close quarters they were in was making it easy for him.

"So ya gonna let me in on a few more."

Annie fidgeted with her hands in her lap she wasn't sure she really wanted to spill what she had seen this afternoon. Not that she couldn't trust Daryl to keep his mouth shut, he would since she and his brother were the only ones he seemed to tolerate.

"I don't really want to talk about what was bugging me before. Can we just let it go for now?" she asked looking up at him, she never noticed how deep blue his eyes were.

'Stop it Annie no time for this.' She thought shaking herself a little back to the present.

"Ok fine, let me see your tattoo." Daryl didn't know how or why he was being so bold with her but if he could make her squirm a bit more he was gonna.

Annie knew what he was doing; he was trying to get a rise out of her. Well this was her tent she was going to have the upper hand. "Which one?" she asked smirking at him leaning forward a bit.

"Start with the one of your back." He made a motion for her to turn her back to him daring her to actually reveal a bit of herself to him.

Annie knew he was daring her and probably thinking she wouldn't accept. Well she never backed down from a challenge before and she wasn't going to start now, she also knew he was probably trying to distract her from what was bothering her.

Moving closer and turning her back to him Annie crossed her arms around herself and pulled the back of her baggy tee shirt slowly up her back to reveal her full back and shoulders to him. Revealing her tattoo for him to fully see, sitting on her right shoulder blade was a fairy the size of Daryl's fist. She had light brown hair and was naked from the waist down with a pale pink wrap around the waist and arms crossed over her breasts head bowed. It was in pale pinks and browns. It was the first tattoo she had ever gotten, her brother had been furious when she came home with it.

Daryl was stunned he didn't think she would actually show him, but he was glad she did. Not being able to help himself Daryl reached out with his right hand and ran his fingers over the ink. It was faded some telling him she had gotten it years before, but the skin on her back was soft and he couldn't help himself from running his hand over her smooth back. He smirked a little when she shivered under his touch and goose bumps broke out on her skin. When his hand reached her hip Annie pulled away and dropped her shirt down, turning to face him again.

"Nice, well better get back to my tent and sleep. Gonna go huntin in the morning, might be gone for a day or so others are goin into the city with Glenn for a run." He muttered and moved to leave the tent.

After he left Annie laid back down on her bed and covered her face.

'Well damn Daryl one Annie zero in this round..' Annie thought while turning on to her stomach to try to sleep.


	5. Back from the Dead

The next morning Annie woke much later than normal she had a restless sleep after Daryl had left. Tossing and turning her mind would not stop working, between the memory of seeing Lori with Shane and remembering the feeling of Daryl's hand on her back she was unable to get comfortable. The lack of sleep and slow burn on her back left her with a nasty headache adding to her bad mood.

'I'll have to ask Dale for some Tylenol or something.' Annie thought pulling on her boots ready to head out for the day.

Coming out of the tent she saw people milling around camp, but noticed more than a few missing. She was going to question Amy about the missing few when she remembered Daryl had mentioned some were going with Glenn into the city for a run.

Moving toward the RV Annie squinted up at Dale on top gun in hand sitting back in his normal busted lawn chair.

"Hey Dale we got anything for a headache?" This bright sun was not helping the pounding in her head at all.

"Yea we might check inside."

With a small nod of her head she went in and began searching through the little medical supplies Annie had managed to grab before being forced from her home with Shane. After finding the bottle and fighting with the child proof cap Annie swallowed the two pills down dry. She left the RV to go find Lori, her stomach still unsettled with what she saw yesterday afternoon.

Loris was hanging out the freshly washed laundry; Carl sat nearby playing with some action figure he had brought from when they left home. Taking a deep breath Annie approached her sister-in-law and began to help not saying anything just giving her a small forced smile. They had been working in a silence before Lori looked at the younger woman and tried to break the awkwardness that had fallen on them.

"Are you ok Annie? You don't look so good."

"Just woke up with a headache and some pain in my neck." Annie replied not looking her in the face, focusing a little too much on the laundry.

"Well maybe you should lie down, and later if you feel like it I can trim out your hair. I've got to give Carl one."

Annie smiled a little when they both heard a groan of protest and the scowl from her nephew. He always hated getting his hair cut something he shared with his aunt. It was the sitting still part they both hated.

"No thanks…I kinda like my long hair."

"Might be someone else at camp likes it too? Maybe a certain guy who carries a crossbow and chip on his shoulder?" Lori asked glancing at Annie over a shirt she was pinning; Lori thought a little girl talk like they used to would bring the woman out of her mood.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Daryl and I are friends…sorta." Annie didn't look at Lori just kept her eyes and hands busy. After last night Annie's belly had been fluttering and she didn't like it. Didn't like that her sister-in-law was trying to butt in either.

"Come on Annie I saw him sneaking in and out of your tent last night, and you don't let anyone in there." Lori whispered making sure Carl wasn't paying attention and could hear them.

"Well maybe you should tell me about your trips into the woods with Shane, if you're so interested in my activities lets share yours too." Annie whispered harshly and walked away.

Annie spent most of the day in her tent Amy and Dale had come to check on her but she just mumbled her head hurt and they let her be. The group that had gone into the city had yet to return and Daryl who had gone hunting probably wouldn't make it back till tomorrow. Which was fine with her camp was quite with most people gone and she liked it that way.

Annie was half asleep when her tent was zipped open once more, thinking it might be Carl coming to see her she rolled over to tell him she was fine and he could stay. Turning over though she was surprised and unnerved to see Shane in her space. The two barley got along before all this, they both had short tempers and she knew he could lose control worse than her. She hated him being close to her.

"Shane get the hell out." Annie really didn't want to deal with him or the fit she was sure he would throw since she was pretty sure Lori had gone crying to him about what she revealed.

"Not till we have a little talk little girl." The tone of his voice was eerily calm, but the clenched fists at his side made her body go rigid.

"You keep your nose out of my business with Lori. I'm trying to keep this family intact and alive you hear me. So you keep your mouth shut and we won't have any problems, or accidents you hear me." Shane threatened.

"This family? Don't you mean my family, see they are _my_ family Shane not yours. Carl is _my_ nephew Lori was married to _my_ brother. You are not part of it and you never will be. You can't replace Rick he was too good of a man." She was angry that he was using the death of her brother and the grief of his family to get what he wanted. That will happen over her dead body.

Before their argument could continue they heard a noise approaching camp it sounded like a car alarm. It was too loud and the sound would surely attract walkers to their camp. Pushing Shane out of the way Annie struggled out of the tent and looked for the source. A bright cherry red mustang with Glenn climbing out of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, gonna get every walker within five miles up here with this shit." Annie yelled over the noise at the young man running to open the hood of the car. Shane pushed her out of the way to disarm the offending noise.

When all was quite Annie looked around at those who had come back with Glenn to do a silent head count. T-Dogg was with Jackie, Morales was with his wife and kids, and Andrea was hugging her younger sister close. Seeing the siblings reunite gave Annie a sharp pain in her chest but she was glad the two blonde women were together again. Glancing to her right she saw Lori kneeling in front of Carl trying to sooth him, sometimes when he saw the families together it made it harder for him without his dad, kid was a Grimes born tough, he would get through it with his Aunt on his side.

Glancing around again though a long figure caught her eye and her heart started to beat fast and she struggled a bit to breath as she soon recognizes who was standing back.

"No, no that's not possible." She said tears in her eyes her voice choking her almost.

Everything faded in and out; voices became muffled as Annie moved forward she barley heard Carl call out for his father and barley saw him as he ran past her into his arms. Before she knew it she was in front of her big brother back from the dead. Annie wouldn't let herself believe he was really hear, terrified if she did or touched him he would disappear again, even when he reached out to wrap her tightly in his arms.

"Annie, Oh Annie I missed you so much. I was so worried Sweet Annie." Rick muttered into her dark hair holding tight to his little sister like she was a child again. Annie snapped at her nickname though.

"No, no you're not here, it's a trick your dead! Shane said you were dead!" Annie screamed and fought against her brother's strong hold.

Shane came over to help restrain the thrashing woman but she soon turned her rage on his, breaking away from Rick.

"You Bastard! You fucking lied to me! Mother fucker lied to Carl, How could you!" Annie kept screaming and pounding her fists against his chest.

"Annie, Annie stop!" Shane yelled and finally got a hold of her after getting a few good scratches along his face and chest.

Annie finally stopped fighting her energy gone and soon she was placed back in her brother's arms. Rick Grimes just rocked her like when she was a child and afraid or hurt. Everyone else just stared at the pair, never having seen Annie ever blow up like that. Carl came back over and wrapped his arms around his father and aunt. One of Annie's hands drifted down to hold her nephew's head close to her, her eyes scanning and finding Lori on her husband's other side holding on to him as well.

"It's ok Annie, we are a family again." Rick's words soothed not only her but the rest of his family as well as they held on to one another.


	6. A Brother for A Brother

**Ok here we go, I know it has been forever since I've updated but it's for good reason I swear. Broke my laptop, worked crazy hours, and moved to Florida and started school again…. so hopefully you all will forgive me and take the time to read this and let me know what you think of it. **

Day had given way to night and everyone was gathered around campfires listening to what had happened in the city and what had happened to Rick when he woke from his coma.

Rick was clinging to his wife and son; Amy clung to her older sister Morales to his loving family. Everyone was paired up everyone that is except Annie. She kept her distance and just watched, barley focusing on the sounds, the voices around her. After her freak out about her brother's return everyone had left her alone to process.

Of course in her watching she noticed her eyes were not the only ones on her family. The cold piercing stare of Shane never wavered from Rick and Lori and their reunion.

Soon though everyone began to disappear to his or her tents to get some rest. All except Annie, she sat and let her mind drift as the fire started to fade out the pops and cracks of the small flames the only sounds around.

"Annie? Annie it's getting late." Rick whispered crouching down by his sister, resting his hand on her knee.

"I know I was just letting my mind wander." She smiled a little and covered his hand with her own.

"Just like always. So what's on your mind Annie?" Rick had shifted to sit next to her.

"I don't know; everything and nothing." She replied staring into the embers. "I'm happy your back big brother I really am. But then I think it's not fair that you get to come back and Merle… well we don't know what happens to him or what Daryl will think." Her eyes never moved towards her brother

"Trust me Annie I didn't want to leave him like that, but it was him or us." Rick said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Look Merle could be an ass, a big ass even but he was all Daryl had left in this world. And Daryl is rough but he isn't like her brother no matter what Shane says ok. Just remember he is a younger sibling who is gonna here his big brother is probably gone for good and he's now alone." Annie looked in her brother's face and knew he would remember. After all he knew she was devastated to think of him long dead and she alone, they were all each other had for so long.

Rick sighed and stood up taking her with him, holding her tight and leading her to her tent for the night. "I'll remember my sweet Annie now come and get some sleep."

Annie nodded and climbed in her tent. Before she could zip it up for the night Rick said one more thing.

"If I didn't know better sis I'd say your sweet on this Dixon guy." Rick smirked at her.

"Ugh shut up Rick." Annie rolled her eyes and zipped up for the night. Shaking her head as she heard her brother chuckle as he walked away.

"Seriously me sweet on Dixon. What the hell has he been smoking."? Annie muttered to herself as she climbed onto her blankets and fell asleep.

Annie shifted in her sleep; she felt something weird on her. It was light, a feather light touch. She tried to turn away but the sensation followed her, this time it went to her cheek. Swatting her hands at herself she opened her eyes to see the smiling face of her nephew with a feather in his small hand.

Rolling her eyes Annie grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her making him laugh.

"What do you think your doing squirt?" Annie asked him while tickling his sides.

"Dad said to wake you up." Carl laughed

"Your dad huh. You happy your dad is back?" Annie stopped her tickle attack and just watched the utter joy and relief fill Carl's young face.

"Yes I am. Now come on let's go." And with that the boy sprinted from the tent calling for Sophia.

Pulling on a long sleeve shirt over her tank Annie went out to grab some breakfast. On her way to the middle of camp she was stopped by Dale, Annie forced a smile on her face. The sweet old man knew she wasn't a morning person but she played nice with him.

"Good morning Dale."

"Good morning Annie I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment." Dale smiled at her.

"Sure what can I do for you."? Annie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I know you and Daryl have some kind of friendship and I was hoping you would be around when Rick and Shane tell him about Merle. Might help if a friendly face was there."

"Rick has a friendly face, hell he can be a lot nicer than I can half the time. Seriously I have resting bitch face, been told it all my life." Annie shrugged, she knew what Dale meant and knew he was right.

"Annie you know what I mean, he doesn't know your brother and let's face it we are all taking bets on when Shane and Daryl battle to the death."

"My money is on next Tuesday. "Annie joked but sighed when she saw Dale wasn't amused.

"Ok ok I will try to help keep the peace, not sure I will be much help but I'll try." And with that she walked away muttering about guilt.

It was later in the morning and Annie was lounging with one of her books enjoying her "me time" that is till two small shadows blocked her light. Looking up Annie saw the sweet faces of Carl and Sophia.

"Can I help you guys?" Annie asked closing her book.

"Aunt Annie will you play with us?" Carl whined to his aunt.

Sitting up Annie put her down next to her and looked up at her two munchkins.

"I guess I can take sometime out for you guys, now what did you have in mind?"

"Hide and seek…in the woods. Sophia asked looking hopeful. The kids weren't allowed too far away from camp without an adult.

"Ok fine but you know not to go past the boarder, I mean it. Now I will count first." Annie told them as she got up and shoved them away to go hide.

Covering her eyes and turning her back to the kids and began to count while they took off giggling.

Annie was up to twenty and turned around to start looking when hushed angry voices came close. Looking over she saw her brother, Shane and dale in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Think we should go over and see what's up?" Andrea asked sneaking up on her.

"Hell no I'm not getting involved. Besides I am in the middle of a very important game of hide and seek." And with that she turned to look for Sophia and Carl hopefully they were close together saving some time.

As she approached the line of trees she as sure the kids had gone through she heard it; the screaming. Taking off in a sprint Annie dodged tree limbs, broken branches scratching at her arms with her knife in hand.

When she made it to the clearing the scared children were in the arms of their mothers and Daryl was back and kicking at the rotting corpus of a walker cursing.

"Daryl it's dead." Annie shouted tucking her knife away. Glaring at her a little he pushed past the group heading towards camp looking for his brother.

"Daryl we gotta talk, its about Merle." Shane said following, his gun in hand. He was on edge Annie could tell he was preparing for a fight.

"Something happened on the run, there was trouble." It was Rick that approached Daryl using his best cop voice trying to keep the situation in check.

Annie moved closer, knowing Daryl would go on the defensive and Shane wanted any excuses to hit to put this man down.

"He Dead?" Daryl was pacing like a caged animal just ready to pounce when the moment was right.

"I don't know." Rick shrugged still in cop mode.

"He either is or he ain't." tensions were rising and then it happened. So quickly the rope of sanity was cut and Annie wasn't really sure what did it but before she could blink Daryl was pinned to the ground in a choke hold by Shane, struggling to get free.

She didn't even think she just charged and punched and kicked and grabbed at Shane trying to break his hold.

"Shan get off of him! Let him go!" Annie screamed and then grunted when Shane pushed her back and she landed on her butt, but he finally let him go.

"What the hell Annie your defending him. He went after your brother for Christ sakes." Shane yelled and picked her up by her arms giving her a little shake.

"Hold up! Brother, Grimes; Annie's dead brother Rick Grimes?" Daryl shouted confused as he approached them.

Annie shook Shane's hands off of her pushing him away, and looked at the tormented man in front of her.

"I was just as shocked at you." Annie was feeling guilty now that she faced him. She might have gotten her brother back but it was at the cost of another.

"Yea well, looks like they traded a brother for a brother." Daryl sneered and with that she walked away from them.

#####################################################################

**ok there it is chapter 6. Please guys let me know what you think of it. I do have some other ideas in mind for a couple one shots too just to let you know. **


End file.
